


Bored Pursuits

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, No Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, m/m/m/m/m/m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: This is pure porn without plot, gangbang fic featuring one female and the entirety of Los Ingobernables de Japon plus Rush





	Bored Pursuits

“Such a pretty face shouldn’t be frowning like that”

From the corner of my eye I see a handsome man sliding onto the bench next to me, straddling the cafeteria style bench, his knee touching my thigh in a manner that is completely inappropriate given we’re strangers. Not that I really care, but I can practically sense the censure in the air from the executives just a few tables away. I’m sure they’re just waiting for me to move away and put appropriate distance between myself and the interloper, but they apparently haven’t forgotten who I am. He’s gorgeous with thick wavy shoulder length black hair dipped in red, high cheekbones and a pouty mouth that I want desperately to taste. I’m certainly not going to send away the only form of entertainment I’ve stumbled across in the eight hours I’ve been suffering in silence while the bigwigs try to control my future. 

Coyly I turn to my visitor, angling my body so my knee is now between his thigh and giving him wide sad eyes and a pouted out bottom lip. 

“They won’t let me have any fun.” I interjected just enough entendre in my voice so there was no missing the kind of fun I was looking for as I met his eyes. And damn if they didn’t pack a punch. Deep, dark and swirling with emotions ranging from playfulness to mysterious, to dangerous. A dangerous combination that I fully intended to explore. 

“How rude of them.” He said pursing his lips. I followed the path of his hand as he reached towards my face dragging the tip of his index finger down my cheek and along my neck sending a delicious shiver through me that sent a pulse of desire right between my thighs. “So unfair. Keeping you all cooped up and alone.”

“It is so unfair.” I concurred letting the tip of my tongue dart out to slide over my lips and watching him avidly follow the pink tip desire flaring to life in his eyes. “I’m so bored. They’ve made me sit here all day and nobody will even pay any attention to me.”   
I leaned forward, close enough that our lips were practically touching while trying not to laugh at the angry whispers I could hear behind us. 

“I just want a little attention.” 

A smirk that should be illegal formed on his lips making me want to nip them with my teeth, preferably while naked. 

“I can take you somewhere you can get all the attention you deserve.” He said his voice reeking of sinful promises and invoking images that had my nipples pebbling and my thighs clenching. Dangerous didn’t begin to cover this man. 

I was nodding before I thought twice about what kind of trouble he could be leading me into, ignoring the protests of my babysitters as he took me by the hand and led me from the conference room. As soon as we were through the doors his arm slipped around my waist, his fingers slipping under the hem of my shirt and dancing along the bare skin of my hip. 

“If you’re gonna touch me like that you should at least tell me your name.” I teased making no effort to pull from his touch, in fact pressing my body closer to his as we ambled down a long hallway. 

A surprised gasp flew from me as I found myself spun and pushed against the wall the stranger’s lean body pressing against every inch of mine as he stared down at me with hooded eyes. I sighed as his lips pressed first to my forehead then my cheeks, the tip of my nose before finally settling on my lips in a feather light kiss that had me wanting more. 

“Hiromu.” He murmured against my mouth as his hands roamed over my waist and down to grip my hips. I moaned as his hands slunk down to grab my ass, pulling me against the evidence of his arousal as he rocked his hips into me. He had me completely forgetting we were in a public hallway as he grinded against my core ripping gasps of pleasure from my throat as desire stormed through me. 

I whined in protest when he abruptly stepped away leaving me bereft of his touch earning a filthy smile as he walked backwards motioning me to follow him. 

“Come along little lamb.” 

Torn between annoyance and arousal I pushed off the wall mumbling under my breath. Quickening my strides I hurried to catch up with his languid walk, plastering myself to his body making his arms reflexively wrap around me as he continued walking down the halls. 

“I thought we were gonna play Hiromu?” I said trying my pout on him again. It had seemed rather effective in the conference area after all. Pausing in his steps Hiromu lowered his head, bringing his mouth to mine and nipping my full bottom lip with his teeth sending a sharp sting of pain through me while also making me moan and press closer to him. 

“We are gonna play.” He promised stopping outside a nondescript door. “We’re all gonna play.” 

I didn’t have time to process his words before I was spun around once again, my back pressed firmly to his chest with an arm around my waist as Hiromu opened the door and ushered me inside. The grin that sprang to my face thinking we were finally going to get to the main event fell as I realized we were not alone. I found myself the center of attention, locked in the gazes of six gorgeous men spread around the locker room Hiromu had lead me into. 

“Lucky girl,” Hiromu cooed into my ear, his breath warm and sending shivers through me as his fingers played with the buttons on my blouse. “Rush is here too. Not many get to experience all of the Ingobernables.” 

Rather than the terror I’m sure I should have felt at what Hiromu was suggesting I instead found myself speculatively eyeing the men around the room. I was a good time girl, I liked to have my fun and that fun included a lot of sex. I had been with multiple partners before, male and female, but never had imagined participating in more than a threesome. Maybe a quartet if I was feeling particularly dirty. Yet there wasn’t a single molecule in me that wanted to leave this room. 

One by one Hiromu pointed out the men, calling out names as his other hand undid one button at a time until my shirt was hanging open.

“Rush, Naito, Shingo, Evil, Bushi and Sanada.” He roll-called as I catalogued each and every one, my hungry gaze roaming over them as I committed the names to memory. 

Rush was sitting on a metal folding chair in the corner, his face intense with eyes so dark they were almost black. His jeans clung to thick muscular legs and a tight white t-shirt clung to his chest like a second skin. Long curly black hair hung around his shoulders making my fingers itch to tangle in the locks. 

Naito was on a wooden bench, leaning against the wall behind him studying me with a half-smile on his lips. Half his face was hidden by a black Los Ingobernables hat perched low on his face, thin blondish/brownish dusting his shoulders. He was much leaner than Rush, none of the bulging muscles but a sparkling charisma that made me want to drop to my knees and worship him. 

Dragging my eyes away I followed along to the next man Shingo who had me biting a lip. Now there was a stern man I wanted to bend me over and spank my ass while I called him Daddy. I bit my lip hard as I stared, trailing my eyes over his shirtless muscular chest and the tight red and black wrestling tights he wore. 

The first thing I noticed about the man Hiromu called Evil was his hair. Another one with long hair, his was colorful sporting streaks of blonde red and purple pulled back into a neat ponytail. Again my fingers itched to entwine in the silky strands, but I got the distinct impression Evil wasn’t one to play those kinds of games, and punishment would be swift if I got too familiar with him. A shame really I thought looking hungrily over his singlet clad body. He was solid, not muscular like Shingo and Rush, but his body screamed strength and the thought of him plowing into had my pussy dripping. 

I was intrigued by the mask Bushi wore, dyed blonde hair peeking out from the vinyl covering his face with black lipstick coating his lips. It was colorful, with purples and reds splattered through bringing out his light brown eyes that were filled with playful light. Bushi looked like good time. I bet he was lots of fun to fuck. He stood leaning against the wall, hands tucked into his faded blue jeans with a black t-shirt. 

When Hiromu introduced Sanada, my confidence took a hit for sure. I was used to being the prettiest in the room, but damn if he didn’t put me to shame. He looked more like he should be in the movies than a wrestling ring, his blonde hair perfectly styled in a just fucked mop on top of his head. He was in his gear as well, tight blue pants showcasing his muscular legs with no shirt allowing me to admire his broad chest and flat stomach. 

If I had known wrestlers looked like this, I may have taken more of an interest in the sport. Hiromu recaptured my attention, sliding my shirt off my shoulders and tossing it aside before unhooking my bra and throwing it to join the shirt. My nipples pebbled as they were exposed to the air, and it wasn’t long before my pants and panties joined the other clothing leaving me completely exposed. 

“Are we going to stare all day or are we going to fuck?” Sanada asked after a moment, boredom dripping from his tone. “I have things to do.” 

My eyes jerked to him, surprised at his utter casualness in this situation. But as they all started shuffling, removing clothing and tossing it aside, it dawned on me that this wasn’t anything new to them. While it may be a first for me, it certainly wasn’t for them. Giving in to their experience I let Hiromu guide me over to Rush and push me down onto my knees. 

He was hard and ready for me, his large hand gripping the back of my head and guiding my mouth to the head of his cock. I felt hands on my hips but wasn’t given the opportunity to look back to see whose fingers were running along my slit as Rush kept me captive on his cock. My tongue swirled around the thick member, lips tightening as I bobbed, moaning as the hand at my cunt pressed against my clit and rubbed it as I bucked seeking my pressure. 

Fingers were pushed inside me as I coated Rush’s cock with saliva, him now sliding easily in and out of my throat as I grew accustomed to the girth. Reaching my hand between Rush’s thighs I cupped his balls, playing with the velvety sac and earning a grunt of approval from the man towering above him as I circled my tongue over the underside of his dick and slid him into my throat all the while thrusting my hips in time with the fingers in my pussy as I felt a familiar heat coiling in my belly. The excitement of the situation had me careening towards orgasm and it was only minutes later that I was crying out against Rush’s cock as I came. 

Fingers were withdrawn and I was dragged off Rush’s length by my hair. 

“Go take care of Shingo, Evil and Sanada. They have a match coming up. Then you can finish what you were doing.” Rush ordered turning me in their direction. 

Shingo grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the other end of the room where I was once again urged onto my knees, finding myself kneeling before Evil and Sanada who had their cocks in hand, stroking them to fullness as Shingo knelt behind me. In my peripheral vision I saw Naito, Rush and Hiromu move to the bench to watch the action, stroking themselves as Sanada pulled me to his cock and breeched my throat with a swift thrust at the same time as Shingo buried himself to the hilt in my pussy without warning. 

I breathed deeply through my nose trying to keep my balance as Evil grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand to his cock taking away some of my support as he spit into my fist and then wrapped it around his thickness. It was harder to focus then I would have assumed, trying to keep pleasuring Sanada with my mouth as he thrust into it and keep my hand stroking Evil while fucking Shingo. A sharp slap on my butt made me cry out in shock as Sanada pulled me off his cock and pushed me towards Evil who wasted no time in pushing the head of his cock in to my mouth. My hand blindly reached for Sanada’s cock, stroking the saliva slickened flesh quickly and squeezing my fist over the head and moaning as Shingo’s hand slipped around my waist and reached for my clit strumming it with talented fingers that had me rolling my hips to meet his every thrust. 

Every few minutes I was pulled off one cock and given to the other, my jaw starting to ache as the two men in front of me took their turns with my mouth until it all stopped at a grunt from Shingo as he pulled from my pussy. Like a well-oiled machine they switched positions, Shingo taking Evil’s spot as he moved behind me. I cried out as Evil intentionally dug his fingers into my hips, hard enough I knew I was going to have bruises in their shapes looking over my shoulder to glare at Evil who simply smirked and drove his cock inside with a brutal thrust that had me again crying out. 

With a handful of hair Shingo dragged me to his cock, pushing the tip past my lips and slowly sliding into my mouth, keeping me held in place as Evil jarred my body with his hard thrusts. His cock tasted like my pussy, the length glistening in my juices as it slid into my mouth. I had barely gotten adjusted to his rhythm when Sanada pulled me from his grasp and buried his cock into my throat. With an amused smirk Shingo wrapped his fist around his cock, swatting away my hand as I reached to stroke him with a shake of his head.

“You’re going to need to hold on.” He chuckled.

I was confused for about two seconds before Evil switched his thrusts. I had thought he was fucking me hard before, but now I felt like he might tear me in two as hard as his cock was slamming into me. His hips battered my buttocks and I quickly realized what Shingo hand meant as my body jolted wildly Evil’s thrusts forcing Sanada’s cock into the back of my throat making me gag and choke. My hands reflexively flew to Sanada’s thighs to steady myself and try to push free of the intrusion which proved impossible as Sanada kept me tightly in his grip as he began his own brutal thrusts into my throat. Deciding it best to relax and let them have control I clung to Sanada’s legs and valiantly tried not to choke as the two men used me for their pleasures. Shingo had completely slipped from my mind until a splatter of warm liquid landed on my cheek making my eyes fly open to see him cum shooting in ropy strings over my face as he finished himself off. Wiping the tip of cock in my hair Shingo turned away and disappeared from view, no doubt readying himself for his match. 

“Mouth.” Evil grunted pulling out of my pussy as abruptly as he had entered it, and I almost fell on my face as Sanada released me to switch ends. Evil pushed into my mouth with a deep thrust, his cock jerking as he immediately filled me with his seed, while Sanada slid into my dripping pussy. I swallowed hurriedly around Evil as Sanada thrust into me, my stomach coiling in pleasure as his long cock hit me perfectly inside in deep contrast to Evil’s brutal fucking that had left me tingling. Chasing my own orgasm as Evil walked away I reached between my legs and rubbed harsh circles around my swollen nub cumming as Sanada swiftly pulled from my pussy and splashed his seed across my buttocks. 

I was left panting on my knees, my face flushed until Hiromu appeared in front of me holding out a towel that I used to wipe my face and buttocks as I sat back on my heels. I could see Evil, Sanada and Shingo dressing in their gear, preparing for their match before staring at the remaining four men. 

With a crooked finger beckoning from Naito I crawled over to him at the bench, reaching hungrily for his cock and wrapping my fist around it. When I caught sight of Bushi’s cock next to him my eyes bulged at the unexpected surprise. I certainly hadn’t expected that to be hidden beneath those jeans. He was huge. Seemingly reading my thoughts Bushi grinned as I reached my hand towards him, not even able to close my fist completely around him. Fists pumping quickly along their lengths I let Hiromu guide my mouth to his cock, suckling the mushroom tip and swirling my tongue around it and letting my lips caress him before he urged me to take more of him in with a nudge of his hips. 

That didn’t last long with four greedy men looking for my attention, Hiromu huffing in annoyance as I was pulled away and dragged to suck Rush’s cock while I kept stroking Naito and Bushi. With a shrug Hiromu moved behind me deciding to make use of my unoccupied cunt. I sighed around Rush’s cock as Hiromu gently entered me, a nice change of pace from the brutal fucking the other three had put me through. Before long Naito grew tired of my hand taking me from Rush’s cock and guiding my head to his own and I happily obliged, swirling my tongue around his length and bobbing along alternating stroking Rush and Bushi until Bushi freed himself, speaking softly to Hiromu before the two traded places. 

It was a mixture of pain and pleasure as Bushi eased his cock into me, the thickness stretching my pussy even after having already been with four of them and it took several moments for me to adjust and relax enough for him to slide completely into my hole, and I had never felt fuller than when he was finally seated fully inside me. 

Once he could move unimpeded Bushi kept up a swift pace, his hips rocking into me as he buried his cock to the hilt with every thrust while Hiromu, Naito and Rush took turns with my mouth. Hiromu was the first to come, spurting down my throat with a seductive groan that went straight to my pussy, his head thrown back, eyes closed as he found his release and I swallowed him down. With a sweet smile Hiromu patted me on the head and made his way to the corner, brushing past Sanada who was putting the finishing touches on his outfit before leaning over to lace up his boots. 

Behind me Bushi gave a final thrust before pulling out and depositing his seed along my back, the liquid warm on my spine as he finished. A quick swipe of a towel by Rush had the mess cleaned off before I was pulled to my feet and sandwiched between Rush and Naito. An unknown hand passed a bottle of lube to Rush and I looked at him with wide eyes while he gave me a breathtaking grin. 

“We’re both going to fuck you at the same time.” Rush said as Naito stepped closer, his body pressed to my back. “I’m going to take your ass while Naito fucks your pretty little pussy.” 

Unbidden my hands raised up and knotted in his hair as they had been dying to do since I had first seen him and I nodded in agreement before Rush detangled me and Naito stepped away, lying flat on the floor. 

“Climb on.” Naito said, gesturing to his cock. With a hum of satisfaction I lowered myself onto Naito’s cock, sinking down onto his hips and rocking gently to fully seat myself. A large hand on my back pushed me forward and I could feel Rush settling over Naito’s legs as he prepared to take me from behind. Cold lube squirted onto my puckered hole and I shuddered as Rush pushed a finger inside me, twisting and turning it before adding a second to begin stretching me out. Naito’s hands grabbed my hips and began rocking me on his cock, guiding me up and down his length as Rush kept fingering me, finally adding a third and twisting them making me gasp loudly in pleasure as more lube was added and his fingers pulled free. 

Naito then stopped my movements, urging me to bend down to his lips, kissing me deeply as the head of Rush’s cock pushed insistently at my opening. Naito’s fingers plucking at my nipples as he worked on relaxing me for Rush’s entrance. I groaned into Naito’s mouth as Rush finally pushed inside, inch by inch filling me as he slowly entered my ass. Giving me several moments to adjust, Rush moved with my okay, beginning to thrust as I accepted him inside. I had thought I felt full when Bushi was inside me, but these two thick cocks stretching me as they coaxed my body for their use was like no other feeling I had ever experienced. I wanted to scream in pleasure and almost begged them to stop it was too much. I felt like I was on pleasure overload as they settled into an easy rhythm that had my body rocking like a sailboat on the waves between them until they both came, filling me with their juices. 

I was wobbly and thoroughly spent as they eased out of me, leaving me kneeling on the floor. Hiromu tossed my shirt to me, and I hurriedly buttoned it not concerned about my lack of undergarments. Now that it was over, it was time to make my escape and hopefully never cross paths with any of them ever again. 

A loud pounding on the door startled us all, Evil yanking it open with a glare as he, Sanada and Shingo were heading out said door to find the founder and President of Bushiroad Takaaki Kidani with several of his executives staring back at them. He stared in wide-eyed shock as he looked over the room, and I blanched as his incredulous gaze stopped on me. There was not a doubt in the world as to what had just happened in this room.

“Uh, hi Daddy.” I said sheepishly.


End file.
